Their Night Under the New Moon
by MaryJane1913
Summary: It's that time of the month for InuYasha and Sango comes up with a great idea... For Kagome to take him to her era tonight. Note: OneShot Story


1Their Night Under the New Moon

By: Karlene Ramirez

The sun started setting softly behind InuYasha. His extreme sense of smell wasn't functioning the way it usually does but that was because tonight was that night. The night of the new moon. InuYasha hated this night. The one night he felt scared, the one night he could never sleep.

Kagome looked at InuYasha watch the sun slowly set. She could see the worry in his eyes as the red and orange colors in the sky turned a dark black. "Kagome," said Sango beside her, "why don't you take InuYasha to your era tonight. Maybe he can sleep in peace tonight."

"We can all sleep in peace for once," said Miroku standing near them. Kirara sat nicely in Sango's arms and Shippo stood still near Kagome's leg. Kagome walked up to InuYasha. The sun was starting to hide behind the mountains and Kagome could feel the cold breeze of the night on her skin. The sky was getting darker and InuYasha was slowly changing. Kagome stood still as she saw InuYasha silver hair turn to a dark black. His dog-like ears started to disappear and normal human ears appeared on the side of his head. InuYasha turned to look at Kagome. She saw his demon fangs turn to normal teeth and his bright golden eyes soften to a tender brown. He no long had claws on his hand or feet, he was human.

"InuYasha," said Kagome. He just looked at her not saying a word, "how about tonight you come home with me instead of staying here. You can sleep, instead of staying awake and watching for enemies." InuYasha looked at Kagome beautiful eyes. He moved his gaze up to the dark sky with only the small twinkles of the stars. He didn't say a word but grabbed Kagome by the hand. His touch was his answer. Kagome waved good night to her friends as InuYasha took her away to the well.

InuYasha sat quietly in the middle of Kagome's room. He was so used to entering the room and having the sweet scent of Kagome take over his nose but not tonight. Kagome walked into the room with some blankets and pillows. She made a small bed on the floor, "Here you go InuYasha, a nice bed for you to sleep on." InuYasha sat down quietly. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm not tired," he said with a grunt. Kagome looked at her clock. It was still early in the night, only 8:00. She looked at him and started thinking, "I've got it." She ran down stairs to her mother, "Mom, what time does the mall close."

"In about an hour, why?" Kagome looked at her mother and begged her for some money. Her mother gave her a month full of allowance. Kagome ran back up stairs and slammed her door open. "InuYasha, get up because I'm taking you shopping." InuYasha looked at her with a confused face. Usually she didn't take him out of the house but with him looking like this he wasn't surprised that she was okay with it now. He stood up and stretched his legs and arm. Kagome grabbed InuYasha by the arm. "Hey, wait I can't leave my sword," he said before he could grab it. "Don't worry, no one will take it. I promise." Kagome dragged InuYasha down the stairs and out of the door. She slipped into her shoes, quickly and ran down the long stairway to the sidewalk of the street.

Still holding on to InuYasha, Kagome ran passed people waling down the sidewalk. InuYasha tried stopping her but she was in a rush. She stopped when they finally made it. InuYasha looked up at the tall building, wonder what this place was. Kagome dragged him inside to find walls and walls filled with clothes. "Alright InuYasha," said Kagome with a smile, "pick which ever you want."

"What," he said confused.

"You need some modern clothes for when you visit. You can't always be walking around in a kimono." He looked around with a angry face until something caught his eyes. It was a ripped pair of baggy jeans that were on display. Kagome saw what he was looking at and grabbed a pair for him to try on. She shoved him into the dressing and threw the pair of jeans in with him. He looked around the small little room and saw a tall mirror. He was shocked at first when he saw himself but then just looked closely at his face. He hated looking at himself as a human.

Kagome stood in front of the small curtain waiting for InuYasha to walk out with the jeans. "InuYasha, hurry up, they're going to close soon."

"Shut up, will ya, I'm trying to figure out these things in the pants." Kagome turned around quickly and opened the curtain. She was shocked and speechless when she saw InuYasha shirtless and with the pants and zipper down on the jeans but what really caught her attention was the fact that she had forgotten that InuYasha didn't wear underwear. InuYasha looked at Kagome and blushed. She turned bright red and quickly turned back around and closed the curtain behind her.

Both of them were red and neither tried looking at each other. Kagome was the first to speak. She explained to him how to zip up the pants and then how to put in the button. "Got it," he scream. InuYasha opened the curtain and stood right behind Kagome. She turned around to see a shirtless InuYasha in a pair of ripped baggy jeans that fit him perfectly. Too bad that Kagome wasn't really paying attention to the jeans. "Perfect," she said. She shook her head and told an employ to ring up the jeans. Kagome walked around the store and also picked up a long sleeve woven red shirt for InuYasha. She walked up to the register and started ringing up the clothes until she saw a cute skirt and top.

InuYasha was tossed the rest of his clothes. Kagome shouted to him to put on something she gave him called underwear, under his jeans. He put on the shirt, underwear and then again the ripped jeans. He walked out of the fitting room with a new outfit, he turned to look at the tall mirror, he liked how he looked in the clothes. "Alright let's go," said Kagome. InuYasha turned around and saw that Kagome had changed her clothes. She was now in a black skirt with a baby blue t-shirt. She smiled at him and he smiled back. They grabbed the clothes they came in and put it in a shopping bag. They closed the store behind InuYasha and Kagome as they walked back into the street. InuYasha looked up at the bright lights of Tokyo. He had never seen Kagome's city filled with lights. He was in a daze.

Kagome looked around and saw that the movie theater was still open. "Hey, InuYasha, would you like to see a movie?" He turned his head and looked at her, "What's a movie?" She just smiled and started dragging him again but this time to a place that had the scent of sweet butter. InuYasha knew that the scent must have been strong if he could smell it with his human nose. Kagome first walked to a booth and asked for two tickets to a movie called "Spider-Man 2." InuYasha didn't ask what she was doing but followed her with joy when she walked into the room where the smell was coming from. Kagome could hear InuYasha stomach growl so she stood in line for some popcorn and soda.

"So Kagome, what is this place?"

"This is a movie theater. They show something called a movie. It's like the TV I have at home except it's much bigger and way better." InuYasha just nodded his head as the ticket made took their tickets and they walked to their theater. InuYasha's mouth dropped as he saw the big screen up on the wall. He turned his head to see seats going up all around the room. People seating comfortably and eating whatever snacks they had. "Come on InuYasha," Kagome grabbed his hand and moved him up the stairs until they found a seat. They sat down next to each other as the movie started. InuYasha's eyes glowed as the lights and the image up on the screen amazed him. The noise around him was amazing.

Kagome grabbed some popcorn and ate it as she looked around the room. There was a lot of couples in the theater holding hands and cuddling with each other. _Oh no, I forgot it is Saturday... Date night._

The theater was filled with couples, almost one in every corner. She looked a little depressed as she saw them all. She looked at InuYasha and all InuYasha could think of was the movie. Kagome just looked up at the screen and sighed.

InuYasha looked at Kagome as she sighed. She didn't have a smile on her face and was wondering what was wrong with her. He looked around the room and saw all of the couples. In that what was wrong with her. He blushed at just the thought of putting his arm around Kagome. He saw her hand placed on the arm rest and started looking at it. Without thinking he grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. She looked down at her hand and just blushed as she looked at InuYasha.

"That was the best," screamed InuYasha out of the top of his lungs as they left the movie theater, "I can't believe how cool that was. He just swung around like a spider-demon and that girl with the red hair... wow, she was pretty." Kagome just smiled. She was glad to see that he was having a good time. Kagome and InuYasha still held hands and neither of them thought about where they were going next. InuYasha just loved the lights around him. He loved the city and was having too much fun with it. Kagome walked around, just looking at the place she called home. No matter how much she loved going to the feudal era, she still loved to be home.

They walked along the sidewalk for sometime and didn't really talked, they just took in the life flowing all around them. Kagome saw the near by park and moved InuYasha towards it. They walked down the path of the park. A little lake was in the middle and they could see couples just standing around holding each other and kissing. Both of them blushed, not really looking at each other. Kagome shivered when a small breezed hit her back. InuYasha looked inside of the shopping bag and took out the top part of his kimono. He rapped it around Kagome. "Thank you," she said in a soft voice. InuYasha looked at her from behind her. His hands placed on her shoulders. She looked behind her to look deep into his eyes. The stars glowed inside of his brown eyes. They leaned closer to each other almost reaching each others lips until they both heard a splashing noise in the lake.

A couple was joking around in the water and the sudden sound of silence was gone. InuYasha moved away and Kagome looked straight forward. "Let's move some place quieter," said Kagome. They both walked away into the park. They found a small bridge with a tiny river flowing down below it. The trees had pick flowers all over and the lake was like a piece of art found only in museums. "Are you having fun, InuYasha?"

"Yeah, why shouldn't I?" She just nodded her head and just looked down at the river. "I'm having a great time," said InuYasha looking up at the sky, "I never thought your era was this much fun. There must be many different things that you can do here."

Kagome just laughed. Never did she think that InuYasha would have so much fun in her era. She leaned over the edge of the bridge and just watched the water flow in the river. She felt a soft touch on her back. InuYasha placed his head on her shoulder and leaned his body on hers. "Thanks, Kagome." She smiled and grabbed InuYasha's hand. "No problem."

InuYasha change back into his kimono and Kagome was in her PJ's. The small bed was laid down on the floor for InuYasha. He sat on the blankets and started to fall asleep as he usually did, seating up. Kagome laid down on her bed and started to get comfortable. She let her head touch the soft feel of her bed. Even if she did like sleeping under the stars, she liked sleeping in her bed just as much. The room was dark and the only light came from the stars that filled the sky. Kagome turned her body around to see InuYasha had fallen to his side and had is head planted on the pillow. His sword sat next to him as he started to reach out for the blanket, but not waking up. She just smiled.

She was still amazed from the night. It was almost as if they had gone on a date. Date, she liked to hear that word. She just stared at InuYasha as he slept soundly on the floor. He had always slept with such a serious face, as if always being on guard but tonight his face was relaxed and for the first time in a long time he seemed to have finally fallen asleep. He turned himself around, trying to find a comfortable spot. She snuggled her head deep into her pillow letting herself into dreamland. Dreaming of the night she had just had with InuYasha, their unofficial first date.


End file.
